


[Podfic] Confusion

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: He's in love with five people.





	[Podfic] Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702967) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> Happy Love Day
> 
> Mithrel - Thank you, as always, for having blanket permission. <3
> 
> (This is the only occasion wherein I will use this pink template; you're free to hide the style, of course)

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/83gm3uzvafpobb7c083vamq88y9wy6ir) | **Size:** 664.2 KB | **Duration:** 00:01:10

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: it took me twice as long to make the cover art than it did to record this. XD


End file.
